Obsidian Love
by ceriridone
Summary: She looked up once more to find herself making direct eye contact with Professor Snape. His obsidian eyes bore straight into her very soul and she was quite positive that for a split second, her heart had stopped beating.
1. Reminiscing

**Hey everybody! This is my very first Fanfiction story so I don't expect it to be amazing. However, it will definitely be good if I could get myself a Beta! Anybody who's interested please give me a shout. This chapter is relatively short but chapters in the future will be much longer. I don't own anything except the plot, unfortunately! Please read and review, it would make my day :)**

**-Ceriridone**

* * *

It was Saturday, and the first ray of sunlight had broken through Hermione's curtains. Her eyes fluttering open, she looked groggily around the room. Sighing heavily, she sat up and considered briefly whether or not she would see Snape today. His appearances in the Great Hall were unpredictable, and she heaved another sigh as she remembered that he had not been present for meals for the last three days.

Hermione supposed her feelings for Professor Snape had begun during her very first potions lesson at Hogwarts. She sat in her seat patiently waiting for her professor to arrive when she was promptly scared out of it by a loud bang.

Quickly regaining her composure, she watched as the potion's master strolled up to the front of the classroom, his jet black robes billowing behind him as he did so. While her classmates looked considerably frightened, Hermione had a look of pure curiosity that turned into a broad smile as he spoke. His voice sounded delicious, and it felt like silk that penetrated every fibre of her being. For a brief instant, she could focus on nothing else.

"Miss Granger, is it? Would you care to inform the class of what is so incredibly amusing?"

Hermione jolted back into reality and stammered, "I… well, I was just thinking about how excited I am to be here at Hogwarts, sir." She mentally kicked herself for such a pathetic excuse while attempting to tune out the snickers of her peers behind her. Snape's deadpan expression turned into a sneer.

"Well then perhaps taking points will help dull your excitement. Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for your complete and utter lack of attention."

"Smooth going", whispered Ron from the table beside her. Hermione was gaping like a fish.

"And five more points, Mr Weasley, for speaking out in class."

Ron's cheeks turned as red as his hair. "Bu, bu, but…" Ron started, but Harry quickly elbowed him and he stopped before Snape could take any more points. Looking pleased with himself, the professor continued their first lesson.

* * *

Hermione was now heading downstairs for a bit of breakfast. _Yes_, she thought to herself, her "thing" for Professor Snape had indeed started that first potion's class. She often referred to it as a "thing" as she did not know what else to call it. It was certainly not love, but it was most definitely stronger than a schoolgirl crush. Sighing once more, she reached the Great Hall and joined Harry, Ron, and Ginny for some bacon and eggs.

Hermione looked up and scanned the teachers that were slowly ambling in. _Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall_… and Snape. She gasped audibly.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" asked Ron through a mouthful of toast.

"Oh, I burnt my tongue on that last piece of bacon… I'm okay, it's not a big deal." Accepting this explanation, Ron started on another piece of toast without another word.

It was a big deal, however, when she looked up once more to find herself making direct eye contact with Professor Snape. His obsidian eyes bore straight into her very soul and she was quite positive that for a split second, her heart had stopped beating.


	2. Mind Reading

**Chapter 2 is up! It's a bit longer than chapter 1, but I promise I'll be improving the length as the story progresses. I'm also in the process of searching for a beta reader so please bear with me! **

**The reviews from chapter 1 made me so happy, and I would absolutely love more. I also appreciate constructive criticism but I would appreciate it if those who are simply going to flame would keep their thoughts to themselves. Once again this is my first story so any constructive criticism to help me improve is great.  
**

**The more motivation I have the more I'll write. Thanks so much everybody!**

**- Ceriridone**

* * *

It was now Sunday afternoon, and Hermione found herself sitting in the library pondering the events of the previous morning.

_Was I surrounded by Nargoles? What was he thinking? What if he was just staring off into space?_ Her mind swam and her heart raced every time she brought up his image in her mind.

_I'm being silly. Clearly he was staring off into space. It's not like he would be paying attention to the insufferable know-it-all, right?_

This was not the explanation Hermione wanted to believe but it seemed the most rational. Despite the fact that she was in her seventh year and of age thanks to the time-turner she had used back in her third year, he would never, she reasoned, develop an interest in a student. She frowned at the thought but decided it was best not to dwell upon it any longer.

Packing up her things, Hermione began walking back to the common room where she would undoubtedly end up reprimanding Ron for leaving his homework until the last minute again.

It was a few minutes before Hermione reached the Fat Lady's portrait and the entire walk there she had desperately hoped that she would bump into Snape. It did not happen, and she resigned herself to the knowledge that the next time she would see him would be her double potions on Tuesday.

"Flobberworm," said Hermione. The portrait swung open and Hermione climbed inside.

Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess in front of the fire while Neville and Ginny were tackling exceptionally nasty essays from McGonagall on the other side of the room.

"'Mione, there you are! We were wondering when you'd get back. Dinner isn't too far off so we thought it'd be sometime around now," said Ron.

Hermione glanced at the clock and noticed it was already five-thirty. Had she really spent the entire afternoon Snape-dreaming in the library? Smiling to herself, she approached an armchair and crashed into its soft and cushy depths.

Ron had now successfully put Harry in check-mate and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good game mate, how about another round after dinner?"

Harry nodded before turning to Hermione, who was now immersed in _Spells through the Ages. _

"Hey Hermione, do you reckon you could tell us what happened yesterday at breakfast? It's not like you to rush out like that without even saying 'off to the library, see you later!'"

Hermione flushed and held her book up higher to avoid the boys noticing.

"Well, I was eating when I remembered that I had put a book on hold at the library and I had to check it out that morning before it was given to someone else," she said lamely.

"Hermione," began Harry, "Since when do you _forget_ about books? Since when do you forget about _anything_?"

Hermione was now a deep crimson but was saved from having to answer by the sound of Ron's stomach.

"Bloody Hell, when are going to go?"

Harry gave Hermione a look that said _I know you're lying_, but decided not to press the issue. Joined by Neville and Ginny, who looked rather worn out, the five made their way down to the Great Hall for some food.

Hermione noticed straight away that Snape was not there, and she couldn't decide whether she felt relieved or disappointed. She decided to scan the High Table anyway, her eyes finally coming to a rest on Dumbledore. She was about to look away when she noticed that Dumbledore had met her eye and winked at her. Even from her place in the middle of the hall Hermione could see the knowing twinkle in his eye.

She barely had time to register this bizarre event before hearing Ginny's cries of indignation.

"Ron, that really wasn't necessary!"

Turning her attention back to her friends, Hermione realised that Ron had managed to dump his pumpkin juice in Ginny's lap. In his attempt to clean it up he muttered the wrong spell, creating twice the mess and enraging Ginny all the more. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and for the first time all weekend she had completely forgotten about Snape.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning, and Hermione had double potions first. She had woken up in the early hours of the morning, and when her mind went back over Dumbledore's wink at dinner she found that getting back to sleep was nearly impossible. With considerable effort, she dragged herself out of bed and went down for breakfast.

Hermione was now making her way to the dungeons. She and Harry had continued on with potions while Ron had dropped it the year before. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her legs felt like they would collapse at any moment. Before the pair reached the classroom Harry had grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her aside, ignoring her protests as he did so.

"Hermione," Harry whispered urgently. "I saw what happened on Saturday. I followed your gaze right to Professor Snape. What's going on?"

Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _Should I tell him? He's my best friend, but how will he react? _Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Harry began talking again before she had a chance.

"Hermione we're best friends. You're like a sister to me. You can tell me what's going on."

Hermione opened her mouth again but was once more interrupted by the sound of approaching students. She gave Harry an apologetic look before turning around and heading into the classroom, Harry right behind her.

The two took their usual seats and waited patiently for class to begin. The chatter around them died down just as Snape swept into the room, his entrance as impressive as always. Snape waved his wand and a set of instructions appeared on the board.

"Today you will be making a potion that allows the drinker to read somebody else's mind. It is only effective for one hour, and will only allow you to read the mind of one person." Snape glanced around, a malicious look plastered on his face.

"I'm sure that those of you who cannot help but be_ insufferable know-it-alls_" – Snape sneered at Hermione – "will be questioning the need for a mind reading potion. Perhaps if those _select few_ bothered to think past their own bushy manes, they would realise that very few people are accomplished legilimens and look to other ways to probe the minds of others. All instructions are on the board. Begin."

Once again, Snape looked delighted with himself. Hermione was bright red and outright furious. Gathering the ingredients she needed she set to work, silently fuming yet working diligently on her potion.

The end of class signalled the drinking of the potions. While the students were instructed to choose to read the minds of only those who would consent Hermione had another idea. She drank her potion and hung around until the other students had gone.

"Miss Granger I presume you have other business to be attending to?" Snape drawled.

Hermione decided if she was going to put her Gryffindor courage to use then it was going to be right then and there.

"Yes Professor, I was wondering if I might have a word?"


	3. Detention

**My apologies for the delay in this chapter! Updates should be faster after this, and chapters will still be getting longer. Please review! **

**- Ceriridone**

* * *

"Professor, I was wondering if I might have a word?"

Hermione was trembling from head to toe but was desperate not to let it show. Taking a deep breath, she continued without waiting for a response.

"I was flipping through _A Potion Master's Guide to Potion Making History_ last night and came across an interesting potion that gives you metamorphmagus abilities. The only information the book gave is that it's highly difficult to brew and deadly if brewed incorrectly. I was wondering if you might be able to enlighten me as to what exactly is involved in the brewing?"

Snape's lip curled, and suddenly Hermione found his voice – his thoughts, rather – going through her head.

_Insufferable swot, no such potion exists._

Hermione bristled.

"Miss Granger, pray tell _why_ you are looking for information on such a potion?"

"Well sir, I figured that since the Christmas ball is mere weeks away I would attempt to brew it in an effort to change up my hair. It's rather unruly you see, and I thought perhaps if…"

Snape flashed Hermione the sneer in which he had become famous for. "Perhaps if you took the potion you could transform your current rat's nest into a more sleek and sophisticated style? Unlikely, Miss Granger. I'm sure that if such a potion even existed it would not be able to tame that mess you call _hair_."

Hermione was briefly torn between crying and retaliating before deciding on the latter.

"Professor," she spat, "I'm sure that if such a potion even existed it may not do much for my own _mess_ but it could do absolute wonders for that grease bucket you call _hair_."

The sneer on Snape's face vanished. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for insulting your Professor's hair."

"Wha? You can't… that's ridiculous!" she spluttered.

"Oh but you see, Miss Granger, I can. Detention tonight at 8:00 sharp. Do not be late or there will be further consequences."

Hermione gave him one last glare before turning on her heel and heading towards the door. Just as she was reaching for the handle Snape's thoughts went floating through her mind once more.

_Even if such a potion existed, Miss Granger, you are beautiful enough without it._

Hermione froze. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

Realising her mistake she threw her hand up to her mouth and gasped. Slowly, she turned around to see his reaction.

What little colour Snape's face normally held disappeared and his face had contorted into sheer rage.

"Out, Miss Granger", he hissed.

Hermione felt paralyzed and continued to stare in horror into his deep, black eyes.

"Once more Miss Granger, get out." His voice was now a deadly whisper.

She still could not move.

"OUT!" Snape bellowed, taking a step toward her.

Finally, her legs began to work and she fled from the dungeons as fast as they would carry her.

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner that Hermione realised she had detention with Snape. After the events that had taken place that morning she wasn't sure if she should show up or not. She quickly glanced at the clock which informed her that if she was going to go, she only had fifteen minutes left until she was officially late.

Sighing heavily, Hermione decided that yes, she would show up even if she would just be sent straight back to the common room upon her arrival. She quietly left Gryffindor Tower and began a brisk walk in the direction of the dungeons.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and Hermione now found herself standing outside the door to the classroom. She shivered visibly at the thought of how Snape might react to her presence, but bravely raised her hand to knock anyway. As her fist was about to connect with the door it opened, and instead of feeling hard, cold oak, Hermione found her hand resting awkwardly in the middle of Snape's chest.

"Professor… Sir! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

Snape said nothing, and instead simply stared at her with an expression Hermione could not read. He flicked his hand and the instructions for her detention appeared on the board, but before Hermione could ask questions he had gone.

She pursed her lips and turned to read what Snape had in store for her, but to her dismay the instructions had disappeared.

"What in the world am I meant to do now?" she huffed.

She wandered over to her usual seat and took out some paper, a quill, and ink and began to write.

_Professor Snape,_

_At the start of my detention I watched you put the instructions I was to follow on the board, but after you left and I turned to read them they had vanished. As I was unsure of what to do, I settled on writing you this note of apology instead. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

She placed the note on Snape's desk and, acknowledging that there was not much she could do but sit around, headed back to the common room.

She did not get far before her name rang out across the barren hallway, piercing her skin like ice.

"Miss Granger, I do believe you are meant to be in my classroom serving detention, not out for a leisurely stroll."

For the second time that day, Hermione snapped.

"Professor Snape, I do believe that when you spell the instructions for my detention on the board that they are meant to stay there, not disappear for a leisurely stroll."

Snape stared at her with the same deadpan expression as before.

"Are you incapable, Miss Granger, of coming up with your own insults, or is it simply a strange compulsion to copy mine?"

She hadn't had time to react before he moved closer to her, his voice drawling on.

"Speaking of strange, it would seem as if a particular Gryffindor know-it-all disobeyed my instructions previous class and used her mind reading potion on me instead of a consenting partner. Why is that, Miss Granger?"

Hermione exhaled and looked Snape dead in the eye.

"I wanted to know what you thought about me, sir." Her voice sounded small and distant, something she was not used to.

"And why, Miss Granger, would my opinion of you be of any real concern?"

She could feel his breath now, hot and heavy against her face, and it only took her a few seconds to realise that they were mere inches apart.

Without even thinking about it, she shut her eyes and closed the gap.


End file.
